pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Campbell Shairp
John Campbell Shairp (30 July 1819 - 18 September 1885) was a Scottish poet, literary critic and academic. Life Overview Shairp, educated at Glasgow and Oxford, became professor of Latin at St. Andrews, 1861; principal of the United College there, 1868; and professor of poetry at Oxford, 1877-87. Among his writings are Kilmahoe, and other poems (1864), Studies in Poetry and Philosophy (1868), Culture and Religion (1870), and a Life of Burns in the English Men of Letters series. He also collaborated with Tait in writing the Life of Principal Forbes, and edited the Journal of Dorothy Wordsworth.John William Cousin, "Shairp, John Campbell," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 334-335. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 27, 2018. Youth and education Shairp was born at Houstoun, West Lothian, on 30 July 1819. His father, Major Norman Shairp, served in India, and his mother was Elizabeth Binning (Campbell), daughter of John Campbell of Kildalloig, Argyllshire. After preliminary training by a tutor, he was educated at Edinburgh academy, and at the end of his schooldays made his first acquaintance with Wordsworth's poetry.Bayne, 343. From 1836 to 1839 he was at Glasgow University, where he stood first in logic and moral philosophy. He was an active member of the Peel Club, which discussed public questions, and a member of a literary coterie that included his senior, Norman Macleod; Henry Douglas (afterwards bishop of Bombay), whose sister he married; and others. He rapidly became a good speaker and a skilled critic and expositor of poetry. In his holidays he began adventurous rambles in the highlands and on the borders, which he continued late in life. In 1840 Shairp passed as Snell exhibitioner from Glasgow to Balliol College, Oxford, somewhat vaguely designing to take orders. At Balliol he formed lasting friendships with Arthur Hugh Clough, John Duke Coleridge (afterwards Lord Coleridge), and others, chronicling his impressions in his graceful "Balliol Scholars" (in Glen Desseray, and other poems). He was much impressed by John Henry Newman, for whom he retained a lasting respect. Career Failing to secure an Oriel fellowship, Shairp became in 1846 an assistant-master at Rugby under Tait. He proved a good teacher, and, according to a colleague, his literary enthusiasm and high moral tone made him "a missionary to the masters." In 1847, when on a holiday tour in Scotland, he found Clough with a reading party in Inverness-shire, and it is believed that Philip in The Bothy of Tober-na-Vuolich (then in progress) embodies characteristics of Shairp (Principal Shairp and his Friends, p. 110).Bayne, 344. In 1852 he was an unsuccessful candidate for the moral philosophy chair at Edinburgh. In 1856 he retired from Rugby to conduct for a time Professor Lushington's Greek classes at Glasgow, and in 1857 he was appointed assistant to Dr. Pyper, the Latin professor at the University of St. Andrews. He succeeded Pyper on his death in 1861, and delivered a striking inaugural address on Latin literature. As a professor he was earnest and stimulating, never overlooking the importance of sound scholarship, but grappling also with the thought of his author, and expounding comparative literature. He advocated a higher standard for entrants to the universities, and warmly encouraged a residential college hall at St. Andrews, which, however, had only a brief existence. In 1868 Shairp succeeded James David Forbes as principal of the United College, St. Andrews, occupying the Latin chair at the same time till 1872. He was a vigorous head, and interested himself in university extension, specially favouring a union of interests between St. Andrews and Dundee. In 1872 he built near Aberfeldy, Perthshire, a villa which he named Cuil-Aluinn (bonnie nook). In 1873 Shairp collaborated, with Professor Tait, in the Life and Letters of J.D. Forbes; and in 1874 he edited, with knowledge and enthusiasm, Dorothy Wordsworth's Journal. In June 1877 Shairp succeeded Sir Francis Hastings Charles Doyle as professor of poetry at Oxford, delivering his first lecture ("On the Province of Poetry") in the following Michaelmas term. Although he was somewhat out of sympathy with the prevalent taste of the university, he made an impression by his manifest sincerity. He was reappointed, according to usage, in 1882. Owing to failing health at the end of 1884, he spent several months in the north of Italy. He died, while on a visit to Ormsary, Argyllshire, on 18 Sept. 1885. He was buried in the Houstoun vault, within the church of his native parish. On 23 June 1853 Shairp married Eliza Douglas, daughter of Henry Alexander Douglas, and granddaughter of Sir William Douglas, bart., of Kilhead, Dumfriesshire. The death of their first son in the spring of 1855 prompted some graceful and pathetic verses. Shairp was survived by his wife and one son, Mr. Campbell Shairp, advocate, who became sheriff-substitute of Argyllshire. Writing From his youth Shairp was a writer, but he did not publish early. In 1856 he issued a vigorous pamphlet on ‘The Wants of Scottish Universities and some of the Remedies.’ After settling at St. Andrews, he contributed frequently to periodicals. In 1864 he published Kilmahoe: A Highland pastoral, and other poems, in which he revealed his love of nature and of Scottish scenes and interests, and displayed a strong and original, if somewhat irregular, lyrical gift. Among the miscellaneous pieces in the volume, the tender and haunting "Bush aboon Traquair" easily won and retained popularity. Studies in Poetry and Philosophy appeared in 1868 (4th edition, 1886). It comprises essays on Wordsworth, Coleridge, and Keble, displaying the author's critical and expository powers at their best, and a suggestive article on "The Moral Motive power." Culture and Religion, which was published in 1870 and speedily went into several editions, skilfully elaborates the thesis that man's spiritual nature must be postulated in any adequate philosophy of life. In 1877 he published Poetic Interpretation of Nature, a careful delineation of a congenial theme. In 1879 appeared his monograph on Burns in the series ‘English Men of Letters.’ Outspoken and uncompromising in its treatment of the man, the work is sane and convincing in its criticism of the poet. The Oxford lectures, dealing with poetry and various poets, from Burns to Cardinal Newman, were published in 1881 as Aspects of Poetry. Professor Veitch collected in a volume in 1887 a number of articles by Shairp, under the title Sketches in History and Poetry. In 1888 Francis Turner Palgrave edited Glen Desseray, and other poems, a collection which includes, besides the Jacobite title-piece, various effective lyrics, such as "The Mountain Walk" and "The Wilderness," and the memorial poem "Balliol Scholars." Shairp's sketches of departed friends are invariably charged with fine feeling. He paid tributes, in biographies or prefatory introductions, to (among others) Norman Macleod, Clough, Professor Ferrier, Dean Stanley, and Erskine of Linlathen.Bayne, 345. Recognition In 1842 Shairp won the Newdigate Prize for a poem on Charles XII, 18th-century king of Sweden. The poem gained the favorable notice of the ruling Swedish king, Charles John (Bernadotte). In 1884 the degree of LL.D. was conferred on Shairp at the tercentenary celebration of Edinburgh University. Memorial windows in the chapel of St. Salvator's College, St. Andrews, and the Balliol library, Oxford, chronicle his connection with the 2 universities. A characteristic portrait, by Robert Herdman, R.S.A., hangs in the hall of United College, St. Andrews. Publications Poetry *''Charles the Twelfth: A prize poem''. Oxford, UK: Francis Macpherson, 1842. *''Kilmahoe: A highland pastoral; with other poems. London: Macmillan, 1864. *Glen Desseray, and other poems, lyrical and elegaic'' (edited by Francis Turner Palgrave). London & New York: Macmillan, 1888. Non-fiction *''The Wants of the Scottish Universities, and Some of the Remedies''. Edinburgh: Thomas Constable, 1856. *''Uses of the Study of Latin Literature: An introductory lecture''. Edinburgh: Thomas Constable, 1858. *''John Keble: An essay on the author of 'The Christian Year'.'' Edinburgh: Edmonston & Douglas, 1866. *''Culture and Religion in Some of Their Relations. Edinburgh: Edmonston & Douglas, 1870; New York: Hurd & Houghton, 1871. *Studies in Poetry and Philosophy. Edinburgh: Edmonston & Douglas, 1870; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1871. *On Poetic Interpretation of Nature. Edinburgh: David Douglas, 1877; New York: Hurd & Houghton / Boston: Houghton, 1877. *Robert Burns. London: Macmillan, 1879; New York: Harper, 1879. *Aspects of Poetry: Being lectures delivered at Oxford. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1881; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1882. *Sketches in History and Poetry'' (edited by John Veitch). Edinburgh: D. Douglas, 1887; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. *''Portraits of Friends''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1889. Edited *''Life and Letters of James David Forbes, F.R.S., D.C.L., LL. D.: Late principal of the United college in the University of St. Andrews'' (edited with Peter Guthrie Tait & A. Adams-Reilly). London: Macmillan, 1873. *Dorothy Wordsworth, Recollections of a Tour Made in Scotland, A.D. 1803. Edinburgh: Edmonston & Douglas, 1874; New York: Putnam, 1874. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Campbell Shairp, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 3, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 1, 2017. *See W.A. Knight's Principal Shairp and his Friends (1888) Notes External links ;Poems *"Cailleach Bein-Y-Vreich" ;Books * ;About *John Campbell Shairp in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *''Principal Shairp and His Friends at Internet Archive * Shairp, John Campbell Category:1819 births Category:1885 deaths Category:19th-century Scottish writers Category:Scottish poets Category:Academics of the University of St Andrews Category:Scottish literary critics Category:Oxford Professors of Poetry Category:19th-century journalists Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:Principals of the University of St Andrews Category:Male journalists Category:19th-century poets Category:Male poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics Category:Scottish scholars and academics